


Disconnected

by Forever_Imagining



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Imagining/pseuds/Forever_Imagining
Summary: Based on the song Disconnected by 5sos. You and Murphy have a great relationship. It’s an understood agreement of sex with no strings attached. Too bad. Someone broke the rules.





	Disconnected

You blinked. For once, seeing the light stream into your tent made you smile just a little. However, it wasn’t the fact that the sun was up that made you smile. It was the fact that the arm of a dear friend was securely wrapped around your waist. It looked like a good day. You wished for more, sure, but who were you to ruin a good morning. You leaned back, closing your eyes.

Because of this, your friend woke up. Murphy smirked and hugged your tighter. “Not leaving so soon, are you?”

You turned in his arms. “What? Not satisfied from last night? I’m hurt.”

Murphy’s eyes darkened. “What if I’m not?” His eyes traveled, looking at your entire body, clad only in his t-shirt.

You smirked. You sat up and quickly straddled his hips. You leaned down and placed your palms on his chest. “Well, if you weren’t satisfied…” You traced patterns on Murphy’s bare chest.

He grasped your hips and sat up. Murphy kissed you deeply, running his hands up and down your body.

You smiled into the kiss, tugging on his hair. Your toes curled in pleasure, and your body buzzed with electricity. You were so concentrated on kissing him that you forgot your initial plan. You laughed and pushed Murphy so that he was lying down. You smiled deviously. “As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, if you’re not satisfied,” you leaned down, letting your lips get dangerously close to his, “then you’ll have to wait.”

You jumped off of him and slipped on some underwear and pants. You took off the shirt you had on and threw it at him. “Come on, we got work to do.”

Murphy gaped. “That was not fair.” He put on his shirt and shrugged on his jacket.

You slipped on your bra and shirt. “Don’t care!” You yelled as you walked out of the tent.

You sauntered into camp.

“Hey! Give me that hammer!”

“Pay attention!”

“Break’s over! Back to work!”

You shook your head. Honestly, camp was a pain. Everything was nonstop work and worry. Gather supplies so the Grounders won’t kill you. Build that wall so the Grounders don’t kill you. Practice your aim so the Grounders won’t kill you. It was all about survival, life against death, work against pleasure.

You hated it.

You dawdled as you picked up your gun. You tried your best to block out the sounds of the camp. The clanking of metal against metal. The shouting of irritated leaders. The patting of feet against dirt.

Your feet fell into a steady beat. You had to practice shooting, then work on your portion of the wall, and get dinner before everyone else got the goods. You shouldered your gun and got to the makeshift shooting range. You concentrated on your target, a flimsy tarp with a circle crudely drawn on it. Easily, you shot it right in the middle. Practice did make perfect.

As you finished, you spotted your good friend, Octavia. “Enjoying your toy?”

“Ha ha, very funny, O.”

“So, what were you doing last night, hm?”

“Nothing much.” You tilted your head. “Did you do anything special?”

“Did you think about what I said?”

“Octavia…”

“Did you?”

You rolled your eyes and walked towards your section of the wall. “Yes.”

“And?”

“Impossible.”

“Not true.”

“You have no proof.”

“Your actions, his actions, every night when the entire camp hears you-“

“That last one proves nothing.”

“It’s inevitable, (Y/n)!” Octavia stepped in front of you. “You guys have got to stop pretending that you’re not in love with each other.”

You stared at her.

“What?”

You pushed past her. However, Octavia was never one to just leave things as is. “(Y/n), you have to at least admit it. Out loud, preferably.”

“There’s nothing to admit.”

“Is he hot?”

“What?”

She shrugged. “Just an innocent little question. Is. He. Hot?”

You stuttered, “I mean, I guess. Yeah, he’s good-looking. But, your brother’s hot, too.”

“On with the questions!”

“Octavia-“

“Do you think about him?”

“What?”

“Like even after sex? Before sex? Maybe you’re anxious about it. Yes or no?”

“About Murphy? I mean, yeah, I do, but we’re friends. Of course I think about him. I think about you, too, and Grounders so-“

“Next, is the sex good?”

“Yes. You want the details?”

“Spare me. Now, last one. Do you love John Murphy?”

“We talked about this.”

“And we will continue to do so until someone spills. Now, I’ll ask again. Do you love him?”

You rolled your eyes and walked to the wall. Throughout the entire day, as you worked on the wall, Octavia’s voice became the addition to your usual annoying soundtrack of life.

“So, if you do like him, which you do-“

“Work harder!”

“I need to be at your wedding.”

“The wall won’t build itself!”

“Is it possible to have a wedding down here?”

“Do you want the Grounders to break in?”

No one’s able to handle that for long. You broke. “That’s it,” you muttered. You dragged Octavia to your tent. Exasperated, you sighed, trying to calm yourself down. “Ok, what do you want to hear?”

Octavia smirked, crossing her arms. “Do you love John Murphy?”

You pursed your lips. You paced the room, rubbing your hands together. “Ok, here’s the thing, Murphy and I have been friends with benefits for a while, yeah? So, there’s unspoken rules, conditions. One, have mind-blowing sex whenever we want to. Two, never develop feelings for each other. And it was fine with me. It really was. But, you know what? It didn’t work.

“Everywhere around camp, all I hear is Grounder threats, work, gunshots. And, when I’m with him, it’s as if that world is put away, you know? It’s gone. I feel… just disconnected from it all. He’s my getaway. He’s my… my favorite place.” You huffed. “I… love John Murphy.” You crossed your arms and stared at the ground. “And I hate myself for it.”

Octavia smiled. “See, wasn’t that hard.”

Running. Someone was running. You heard it. Wanting to see what caused someone to run with such urgency, you peeked outside your tent and groaned.

“What was it?” Octavia asked.

You bit your lip. “The last thing I needed.” You sprinted outside and followed the retreating figure. He led you to his own tent.

You took a deep breath before entering the tent. “Murphy…”

Your friend was pacing the floor, staring at the ground.

“Murphy, what did you hear?”

“Enough.” He continued to walk back and forth. “Tell me the truth.” He stopped and faced you. However, his eyes still focused on the ground. “Do you love me?”

You inhaled shakily. “Yeah. I do. I’m sorry. I… It was never supposed to happen.” Your heart pounded against your ribcage. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? You thought that shouting or flat-out rejection would be horrible, but waiting in silence was way worse. You wouldn’t wish it upon anyone, even the Grounders.

Murphy lifted his head, looking at your eyes. “Why?”

You gulped. “Why what?” you asked, slowly and softly.

He took a step towards you. “Why do you… hate it?”

You took a breath, trying to steady your erratic heartbeat. “Because it sucks.”

He took another step forward, leaving a foot of space in between you two. “Why?”

You blinked. The close proximity made you dizzy, yet your head couldn’t be any clearer. There wasn’t any distractions, just Murphy and you. All you could hear was labored breathing, from you and Murphy.

You gulped. “Because I know you’ll never love me the way I love you. Because all you want from me is this mutual agreement. Sex and nothing more. That’s it. And, sure, it’s great, and I love the time we have. But, there’s always something missing. But, I know you, and you don’t want any of that mushy relationship stuff that I want. You want those rules to stay in place and never change.”

Murphy gripped your waist, pulling you against him.

“Murphy, wha-“

His lips crashed against yours. You took your chances and kissed back. Habit controlled your actions as you threaded your fingers through his hair and press yourself against him. However, this kiss, it was different from the usual ones you shared. This was slow and tender. His hands, rather than gripping as if you would disappear, his hands held you gently, as if his number one priority was your comfort. It wasn’t the usual passion that made your toes curl or your heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings. It was gentleness that made you feel light. You felt like flying.

Murphy pulled away, his lips lingering on yours. He quickly leaned back down to peck your lips. His hands traveled to cradle your cheeks, rubbing them gently with his thumbs.

You were breathless. That kiss was amazing, and you could barely form any coherent thoughts. After an eternity, you whispered, “What was that?”

“A kiss,” Murphy stated with a small laugh.

You chuckled just a bit. “For what?”

“For being a fool. Thinking that I could play by those, what? Unspoken rules? Conditions?” Murphy sighed. “I broke our unspoken agreement, too. (Y/n)… I… You pull me away from all this drama and crap.” He smiled. “You are my sweet escape from all of this.”

You smiled. “So, what does this mean, for us?”

“We love each other now, so I think, we could continue having sex.”

“Just sex, Murphy?”

“Well, that and I could call you my girlfriend.”

“And you’re my boyfriend.” You kissed him softly and sweetly. When you parted, you smiled. Now, there was nothing else to wish for.


End file.
